polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Boliviaball
Plurinational State of Boliviaball |nativename = : Estado Plurinacional de Boliviabola : Buliwya Mamallaqta (Quechua) : Wuliwya Suyu (Aymara) :Tetã Hetãvoregua Volívia (Guarani) |founded = 6 August, 1825 |onlypredecessor = Viceroyalty of Rio de la Plataball |predicon = Spanish-Empire |image = Bolívia.jpg |caption = ¡Gib Sea, Chile!! Half Brother makings fun of me! |government = Unitary presidential constitutional republic |personality = Very friendly with the rest of its neighbors except Chileball, and usually claims the sea that he lost in the Pacific War, or often playing pranks to annoy him. |language = Spanish Quechua Aymara Guaraní |type = Latin American |capital = La Paz Sucre |affiliation = ALBAball OASball UNASURball UNball |religion = Christianityball * Catholic * Protestantism Atheism |friends = Argentinaball Cubaball Ecuadorball Paraguayball Peruball Venezuelaball Nicaraguaball Chinaball North Koreaball Russiaball |enemies = Sea Stealer!!!! UKball Israelcube Imperialist UNball (RISING SEA LEVEL SLOWER) Flag stealer Uruguayball |likes = Sea, the song Llorando se fue (original version of Taboo and also of On the Floor), Communism (disguised as Socialism), selling cocaine, Rising sea levels so I can into sea, McDonald’s |hates = Landlocked by Chileworm, lose territory, The "Vamos a la Playa" song, make fun of him because he has no sea, Hugo Banzer. |intospace = No, yo cannot even into sea. |bork = Mar Mar |food = Salteñas, Pique a lo Macho, tucumanas, quinoa |status = is still landlocked ever since the war it lost to Chileball |reality = Plurinational State of Bolivia |gender = Male }}Boliviaball, officially the Plurinational State of Boliviaball, is a landlocked countryball located in the central part of South America. He is bordered by 5 other countries: Peruball, Brazilball, Paraguayball, Argentinaball, and Chileball. The country is divided into 9 regions, and has two capitals being La Pazball (city), and Sucreball (Bolivia), giving him a total area 424,164 square miles, making him the 5th largest country in South America and the 27th largest in the world. He is the successor of Republic of Boliviaball. Being a Latin-American country, as well as having an anti-imperialist attitude, gives Bolivia the ability to join ALBAball, OASball, UNASURball, and of course the UN. Bolivia is often seen as a very distrustful country, known for his extreme distrust of his neighbors. Mainly because he used to have more clay in the past, but as time went by, many of his neighbors stole from him, one of them even landlocking him. Which has led him to becoming an anti-imperialist sort of country in the Americas, just like Cubaball and Venezuelaball. But a long time ago (in the 1970s and 1980s) Boliviaball was ruled by a Far-Right Dictatorship that hunted and killed the communists and was supported by the "Defender of Free Peoples" USAball His national day is August 6th. Geography The geography of Bolivia is unique among the nations of South America. Bolivia is one of two landlocked countries on the whole Americas, and it's more rural than urban. The main features of Bolivia's geography include the Altiplano, a highland plateau of the Andes and navigable lake on Earth (shared with Peruball). The most prominent feature of the Altiplano is the large lake at its northern end, Lake Titicaca. At 3,811 m (12,503 ft) above sea level, it is the highest commercially navigable body of water in the world. With a surface area of 9,064 km² (3,500 sq mi), the lake is larger than Puerto Ricoball and is South America's second largest lake by surface area. Lake Titicaca is also deep, about 370 m (1,214 ft) at its deepest, but with an average depth of 215 m (705 ft); its volume of water is large enough to maintain a constant temperature of 10 °C (50 °F). The lake actually moderates the climate for a considerable distance around it, making crops of maize and wheat possible in sheltered areas. Lake Titicaca drains southward through the slow-moving, reed-filled Desaguadero River to Lake Poopó. In contrast to the freshwater Lake Titicaca, Lake Poopó is salty yet shallow, with depths seldom more than four metres. Relationships Friends * Cubaball - Fellow anti-american friend. * Venezuelaball - Same with Cuba * Iranball - Middle eastern friend * Chinaball - Asian friend * North Koreaball - Same with China * Russiaball - European friend * Ethiopiaball - Fellow landlocked friend. Has of similar flag, size, and United Nations Charter date to me. * Laosball - Fellow anti-imperialist, and he wants into sea too! Neutral * Peruball - You betrayed me and made me lose my coast to Chileball. You did however, out of pity let me have a port in your clay, so I guess we're cool. * Vaticanball - When he visited my clay I gave him a hammer-and-sickle crucifix. I thought he would like it but he seemed unimpressed. But it's the thought that counts! Enemies * Chileball - GIB SEA YOU DISGUSTING WORM! * UKball - CONTROL YOUR FREAKING Kids TO AGREE WITH ME THAT I CAN INTO SEA, BUT SOME YOUR CHILDS MAKES ME CRY AND ALL AMERICA COUNTRIES SCARE ME! CONTROL YOUR KIDS OR ELSE I AM GOING TO JOIN ANTI-NATO GROUP Flag Colors The flag of Bolvia is a horizontal tricolor with three bands: red, yellow, and green, with the coat of arms in the center. Main Colors The red represents the bloodshed for those who fought for the country, yellow for the wealth of resources, and green for the richness of natural areas and hope. Embelem Colors The coat of arms has a cartouche image of Mount Potosi in the center with the sun rising over it, along with a llama, palm tree, and bale of wheat representing the resources. The image in then surrounded by a blue border with 10 stars each representing the 9 departments (1 representing the Litoral department which was taken by Chile), and the name of Bolivia above. Then on both sides of the images lies six Bolivian flags. Gallery Artwork Bolívia.jpg Boliviawantsea.png|CHILE GIB SEA PLOX Boliviaball_in_tank_Chaco_War.png Polandball_Bolivia_Map.png VoNkUek.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Polandball_squad.png V6h1.jpg Comics 1eJm41i.png Singtime_with_Bolivia.png Q2QibNB.png WZYlGlb.png Adventures_of_the_B_Countires.png The_Day_Bolivia_Can_Finally_Into_Sea.png Bolivian_navy.png|Bolivia has navy, but has no coastline Not_again,_(Communist)_Bolivia.png FEGm8Pm.png 28bw7iw2298x.png No More Drugs.gif Portugal's Son.png Into Sea Soon.png Different Gamers.png MuZyxqo.png Chile - Bolivia - Ecuador.png Bolivia and Sealand.jpg Evo_Morales.png|Evo Morales is of losing it Country-balls-the-bolivian-flood.png|Chile, gib coast now KNzMiS5.png }} es:Boliviaball pt:Boliviaball ru:Боливия zh:玻利维亚球 Category:Countryballs Category:America Category:South America Category:Latin America Category:Catholic Category:Burger Removers Category:Tea Removers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Boliviaball Category:Quechua Speaking Countryball Category:Christian Lovers Category:Aymara Speaking Countryball Category:Landlocked Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Poor Category:Desert Category:Red Green Yellow Category:Anti Imperialist Category:UNball Category:Republic Category:Characters Category:Guaraní Speaking Countryball Category:Dictatorship Category:OASball Category:UNASURball Category:ALBAball Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dim Sum Lovers